


little talks

by GayKravitz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford has a siren boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Not a origin story, Takes place sometime around the 80s, talk of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: Ford comes clean about his childhood and Persy is there for him.





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

> its a fucking SHAME i havrnt posted any perseford stuff hete yet ok. persy is my oc i made specifically from the single line in lost legends about ford dating a siren. so here’s ford dating a siren. persy is my baby boy son.

Ford’s gaze lowers and his brow furrows, his entire expression and aura shifting into something darker. Not like himself. Persy watches him curious but concerned.

  
“My… father,” Ford starts out, his tone cold and clipped. It was like he was examining a specimen, logical and short with no emotion behind the words. “Was not a good man.”

  
Persy listens quietly. He knows Ford needs him to, Ford wasn’t the type of person who desired emotional support when talking of his past. So, Persy sits jn the still water, his tail making the smallest of movements while to lake waves lapped softly at the dock’s supports.

  
“He…” Ford’s emotions show for a moment in this single word, but he swallows and shakes his head and begins again. “He was distant. Cold. Not easily impressed. If you didn’t earn your place in his life with riches or- or talent that he deemed worthy then- then…”

  
It’s quiet, for a long time. Ford’s eyes were cast over the water, almost glazed as he thought over what he wanted to say. If he even wanted to say it. Persy just watches him with his big, blue eyes and splashes the water a bit with his tail when the silence has gone for too long. Ford blinks and scowls, his gaze still on the water.

“My brother wasn’t- he wasn’t very good either.” Ford grumbles out, almost reluctantly. He looks sad and angry and hurt and Persy puts a hand on his knee. Ford startles at the cold contact for a second but smiles softly at his boyfriend. Then his smile lowers again and he looks away. “My brother wasn’t great, no, but… my father, he didn’t… Stanley didn’t deserve…”

Ford’s shaking now. He clenches and unclenches his fists and shakes his head again. “I didn’t find out until… until Stanley had le- had gone. Not until I was the only one my father could… could take it out on.”

Ford’s jaw is clenched and his eyes wide and angry. “It was only a few months. Only a few months made me- made me want to die. Stanley- I can’t imagine how long it had gone on for him. Years. His whole life. He may be selfish, and arrogant, and- and thick skulled but-“ Ford chokes these words, his hands clenching in his dress shirt. “He didn’t deserve it. He never deserved it. I just wish I could- could have noticed sooner. Or said something. He never told me. All his bruises, all his fractures, all his missing teeth as a child… it was always ‘Don’t worry, it was just Crampelter’ or ‘Found these thugs, had to knock some sense into them’.”

  
Persy sees Ford’s expression go from rage to grief. “If- if he had just told me… We could’ve left sooner. We could’ve left together. But then… then he just abandoned me. Left me to deal with him and- and goddamnit, I didn’t deserve it either but… after what happened, maybe… maybe I deserved it more than he did.”

  
He sniffs and Persy rests his head on Ford’s knee, threading one of his hands through his own and squeezing tightly. “You didn’t deserve it.” He says quietly, flicking his bright eyes up to Ford’s face. “Neither of you deserved it, but you’re not allowed to think you deserved it more. No one deserves that. No one deserves abuse.”

  
Ford chokes out a sob and moves his remaining hand up to his face, hiding his eyes and pushing up his glasses. He chokes again, his mouth in a tight grimace as Persy holds his hand tightly.

  
“Abuse.” Ford mutters. He smiles bitterly. “It was abuse, wasn’t it?” Ford sobs again, this time more open.

  
Persy nods gently, taking one of his hands closer to him, tracing lines in it gently with his claws. Ford lets him, his other hand too busy wiping his eyes. It’s quiet, the soft summer sunset warm on their skin and the quiet waves washing over them. Ford cries quietly and Persy is there for him, listening and comforting when needed.

  
And Ford- Ford lets himself cry for the first time since Stan left. He cries and lets the sobs overtake him until he’s drained of energy and ready for a long, long sleep. Even then, he feels… good. He feels refreshed, every single muscle in his body is relaxed in a way they haven’t been for a very long time and the person he loves is here, comforting him and holding his hand-

  
Oh.

  
Well, then.

  
The sun hasn’t set fully, a line of light blue on the horizon as the dark takes over. Ford watches it for a moment, his tears drying and Persy still rubbing his thumb along his hand as he holds it. Ford clears his throat a little, making Persy look up at him. His beautiful cyan galaxies are shimmering in the moonlight, like if you mixed fine, golden glitter in bright blue water. Ford could look at his eyes for hours.

  
“Persy,” Ford smiles, bringing the siren’s hand up closer to his mouth. He presses a kiss to it, and watched Persy flush dark blue on his teal scales. He grins and uses the dock to bring his face closer to Ford’s and kisses him, soft and sweet.

  
“Perseus,” Ford repeats his name when they part, his voice gentle. “I love you.”

  
Persy’s eyes widen, and then a laugh bubbles out of his throat. His face is darker blue than he’d ever seen it before, and he can feel his own cheeks warm. “Is- is that okay?” He questions, more to himself, some to Persy in case that wasn’t the happy laughter he thought it was.

  
“I’ve been waiting for you to say it!” Persy grins and gives him quick peck. “I love you too, you flounder.”

  
Ford chuckles softly, and kisses him once more.


End file.
